


Miles To Go Before I Sleep

by nightstormlps



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 3rd wheel horses munching on leaves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightstormlps/pseuds/nightstormlps
Summary: Aaaah this is really corny and short but we read a poem in class and I was inspired to write this.
Possible addition later on between Laf and Herc :^)
But yeah this was based on/inspired by Robert Frost's poem "Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening," so if anything seems familiar it's probably because it's from that poem.





	

Alexander brought his horse to a slow, pulling firmly on the reigns. The horse obliged, stomping to a halt and snorting. Alexander looked through the dark woods. Snow had begun to fall, and the dark woods was quiet. To the left was the frozen lake, glistening softly under the minimal natural light. To the right, through the thick trees and down the nearby cliff, he could see the lights of New York glinting far in the distance. Aside from the occasional shake of the horse’s harness bells, the only other sound was the easy wind sweeping through undergrowth.

 

Who owned these woods, Alexander thought he knew. He lived in New York though, not on the land itself. Alexander was sure no one would be out at this hour, so his trespassing would be of no importance to anyone but himself and his horse. He was wrong, and the telltale snap of a twig on the ground brought him to attention.

 

Alexander turned his horse to face the visitor. It was dark and impossible to see any facial details in the darkness, but Alexander knew who it was.

 

“Aaron Burr, sir,” Alexander greeted his friend, dismounting his horse, “Fancy seeing you here at this hour.”

 

“I could say the same to you,” Aaron replied with a grin, nodding toward the horse, “Who’s this?”

 

“His name is Libros,” Alexander patted his horse on the side, “Always been a reliable one. So… what are you doing out here? Not worried about Jefferson catching you on his land?”

 

Aaron kicked a piece of the broken stick, “Well, last I checked, he didn’t own any land around these parts. Unless he’s ‘doing what he wants,’ as per usual.”

 

Alexander chuckled, shivering at a slight breeze. “I was sure he did. Then who’s the proper watcher of these woods?”

 

“You’re talking to him,” Aaron looked up at Alexander, shifting almost awkwardly in the forming snow drifts.

 

The two of them stood in the woods, admiring the fresh falling snow. The moon emerged from the clouds, illuminating the woods in a splash of soft blue light. Stars sparkled overhead, mimicking the lights of the distant city. Aaron silently gestured toward the cliffside, and Alexander followed, mesmerized, leaving Libros behind to chew on some leaves.

 

Alexander settled next to Aaron on the cliffside, and the both of them sat next to each other, watching the snow fall and the lights shine. It was peaceful. Everything was good.

 

Aaron suddenly felt a weight ease onto his shoulder. Alexander leaned against him, breathing in the cold air softly. Despite the cold, Aaron felt his face flush hot, not knowing what to do. Alexander seemed to pick up on this. “I have miles to go before I sleep,” He paused, “also, it’s rather cold out here, wouldn’t you say?”

 

Aaron chuckled, leaning his head on Alexander’s. “Yes, I suppose it is.”

 

They stayed there in silence for what felt like hours, but could have been no more than a few minutes. Yet, sitting in the warmth of someone who cares about you tends to slow time down.

 

“You never told me why you were here,” Alexander mumbled, snuggling into Aaron’s coat. Aaron looked over the expanse of land that led to New York, the wind ruffling his clothing. “Let’s just say… I have promises to keep.” He paused for a moment. “You… should go now.”

 

Alexander shifted away. He looked at Aaron with curiosity and concern, but obliged nonetheless. “I suppose I should.” Wordlessly, he stood up and walked swiftly back toward his horse, not waiting up.

 

As he was about to mount Libros, he heard a voice. “Alexander.”

 

Alexander turned around and was met by Aaron’s lips pressing softly against his own. He was shocked, but it didn’t take him too long to return the kiss. Soft blue moonlight washed over them in the coldness of the dark woods, but it didn’t matter. Through closed eyes and the warmth of each other, the two created their own perfection. 

 

It was only a few seconds. They parted, still close, staring into each other’s eyes. “Safe travels,” Alexander murmured, mounting his horse. He shook the reins and led Libros around the lake. Aaron stood in his place, watching them through the falling snow until the disappeared into the darkness of the trees. Even still he stayed, listening to the occasional shake of the horse’s harness bells.

_Whose woods these are I think I know._

_His house is in the village though;_

_He will not see me stopping here_

_To watch his woods fill up with snow._

 

_My little horse must think it queer_

_To stop without a farmhouse near_

_Between the woods and frozen lake_

_The darkest evening of the year._

 

_He gives his harness bells a shake_

_To ask if there is some mistake._

_The only other sound’s the sweep_

_Of easy wind and downy flake._

 

_The woods are lovely, dark and deep,_

_But I have promises to keep,_

_And miles to go before I sleep,_

_And miles to go before I sleep._


End file.
